31 sintomas de el sindome Potteriano
by Buffy Ane Summers
Summary: El departamento de salud mental del hospital San Mungo informa de 31 sintomas de enfermedad altamente contagiosa cuando sabes que tu nivel de fanatizmo ya se rebazo


Lista # 1

31 Síntomas de enfermedad Potteriana

Primera portadora: J.K. Rowling

Provoca locura irreversible

Archivos del Hospital San Mungo

Departamento de Salud Mental

Sabes que has llegado demasiado lejos con tu obsesión por Harry Potter cuando:

1. Estas en plena clase de Historia y el profesor se pone a hablar de un tal Larry Porter, tu (que estabas ya planeando como seria la boda de Ron y Hermione): "Harry Potter! ¿dónde? ¿cuándo?"

2. Desde que te inscribiste en clases de ingles estas absolutamente convencida de que el segundo nombre de Sirius es Lee

3. No puedes evitar que te aquel enano cabizbajo al que ninguno de tus compañeros le habla y siempre quede rezagado en todo, aunque el mocoso sea insoportable.

4. Cuando leíste Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal pasaste semanas buscando la biografía de Nicholas Flamel

5. Si alguien revisara tu cuaderno de apuntes de matemáticas le quedaría clarísimo la razón por la que Sirius esta muerto o no.

6. Si eres escritor (a) de fanfics tus notas de Ciencias son algo así como:

"La tercer ley de Kepler plantea que los ojos de Bellatrix brillaban tenuemente con la luz de la antorcha que colgaba de la pared, su mirada fría y furiosa perforaba las entrañas haciendo sentir un gran vacío en el estómago (...)"

7. No puedes dejar de analizar por que Snape tiene ese carácter.

8. Después de estar pensando bastante tiempo en los libros de la saga de Harry Potter (en clase de geografía obviamente) te has atrapado pensando en osas sin sentido (aun con menos sentido de lo usual) cosas como:

"Si un árbol calló y nadie lo vio ¿le calló encima a Harry?"

9. Por mas que tu hermanita, que es fan de El Señor de los Anillos, te explique tu no encuentras diferencia entre Gandalf el blanco y Dumbledore.

10. Tus padres están apunto de llevarte (de nuevo) a psicólogo ya que cada vez que te topas con la luna llena no te puedes contener de gritar "¡MOONY!"

11. Si antes llorabas cuando mataban a la mama de Bambi, ahora te da una depresión crónica

12. Has pasado horas en el messenger en una acalorada discusión acerca de si a Remus le gustaba o no el chocolate

13. Has pasado toda tu vida buscando a una _gang_ (pandilla) como los Marauders (hasta con Pettegrew para poderlo golpear) o como el trío maravilla

14. Se te ha ido el día entero plantado (a) a la par de la escoba de tu casa gritando: "¡Arriba!" /en este punto volvemos a lo del psicólogo

15. Has dejado de comer (o lo contrario) durante días por depresión después de leer La Orden del Fénix

16. Pasaste en la bancarrota absoluta y con miles de desudas en vísperas del estreno del Prisionero de Azkaban por comprarte el uniforme completo de Hogwarts (Si..¬ ¬ , con todo y la ropa interior oficial, sobre todo los boxer de snichs que estaban en oferta)

17. Te has preguntado como fue que Harry llegó vivo hasta los 11 años viviendo con los Dursley

18. Ya tienes apartado en tu tienda de libros favorita tu libro de The Half Blood Prince

19. Ha pasado días analizando los pros y los contras de ser mortifago o auror

20. Sueñas día y noche con ir a Hogwarts

21. Si fueras a Hogwarts lo primero que arias (para algunas luego de intentar ligarse al profesor de pociones ¬ ¬) es ir a buscar un giratiempos, ir a la época de los mereodadores y darle una buena tunda a Pettegrew (No lo matas por que se necesita que Harry venza por primera vez a Tito Voldie)

22. Han pasado meses y tu no has presentado casi ninguna tarea y has casi reprobado los exámenes por andar buscando información de cualquier mitología acerca de algún arco que transporte al inframundo

23. Eres toda una base de datos, aun recuerdas a quienes tenia que rescatar cada quien del lago en el torneo de los tres magos y el metiche de Potter

24. ¿Qué edad tiene Remus? ¿Respondiste exactamente cuantos? - - PERO SI ES IMPOSIBLE!, no se sabe!

25. Te has dado cuenta de que si Dumbledore muere Harry sería el mago con mas dinero de la historia / herencia Potter herencia Black herencia Dumbledore un Harry MUY feliz/

26. Te embarcaste con las teorías sobre Marck Evans

27. Te has preguntado si Hermione y Krum llegaron a algo mas

28. Has notado que tus amigos hacen todo lo posible para no tocar el tema de Harry Potter

29. A pesar de que los accidentes te buscan como abejas a la miel, tu mismo (a) te has encargado de hacer todo lo posible para dejarte una cicatriz permanente

30. Estos últimos días te has pasado viendo las luchas o _WF _(que viene siendo lo mismo) por que se te parece mucho al ajedrez mágico

31. Te la has pasado sonriendo como tonto (a) y asintiendo a cada punto de esta lista

(El departamento de salud mental del Hospital San Mungo informa a quien tenga estos síntomas que debe registrarse inmediatamente para prevenir daños permanentes)

Buffy Ane Summers


End file.
